


Birthday

by peacerose47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacerose47/pseuds/peacerose47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece written in haiku, drawing on my own experience as a birthday party-hater in a family of surprise party-planners. Deliberately vague for almost any characters/ pairing you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

It is my birthday.  
Excitement is in the air.  
People are planning.

Try to act normal.  
Maybe they do not know it.  
Birthdays are not fun.

Time goes by slowly.  
At last my shift has ended.  
Then I see him wink.

Try to get away.  
To get back to my quarters.  
Then, “Wait for me.” Darn.

“Come with me.” Softly.  
He walks to the Holodeck.  
Put on a brave face.

The doors open wide.  
Sun is setting in the West.  
San Francisco Beach.

No crowd. No party.  
“Thought you’d want a quiet night.  
Picnic on the beach?”

Swimming in moonlight.  
Dinner at the water’s edge.  
Champagne in the sand.

Kiss me goodnight now.  
Sweet, gentle kiss, never ends.  
Birthdays are great fun.


End file.
